DN Drabbles
by Atlantos
Summary: Séries de Drabbles sur les thèmes que vous proposez ! ... Thème VIII : Soleil !
1. Miroir

**Thème :** « Miroir » de Laurah-de-lavilare. (Merci à elle de m'avoir donner le premier thème. Allez lui mettre plein de belles reviews, elle les mérite !!!)

**Ptit rappel du drabble :** texte de 100 mots (avec 15 mots de battant) sur un thème. (Il me semble que c'est ça…)

Total des mots sur ce thème : 115, tout pile !

* * *

- Cette fois, c'en est trop ! hurla Daisuké.

« Lâche-moi la grappe, tu veux ? Je sais penser par moi-même ! » répliqua Dark.

Les yeux de l'adolescent et ceux du voleur se lançaient des éclairs. Emiko, au rez-de-chaussée, soupira. Qui les avait branchés sur la ligne haute-tension ? Daisuké, les mains fermement plaquées sur le bureau où était posé un miroir, dans lequel se reflétait Dark, échangea encore quelques répliques acides puis, pour conclure, empoigna le haut du miroir et le plaqua sur le bureau, s'en suivant un cri étouffé de Dark et un bruit de casse. Le jeune Niwa releva précautionneusement le miroir, brisé.

« Sept ans de malheur ! »

- Je vais devoir le supporter pendant encore sept longues années…

« QUOI ??? »

* * *

**_Avis à ceux qui veulent jouer ! Proposez vos thèmes, et si vous le souhaitez, des parinings ! Je vous attends !_**


	2. Chat

**Thème II :** « Chat » de Megamoimeme. **Note :** Ça se passe après le scellage de Dark et Krad ! (Vous comprendrez pourquoi !)

**Disclamer** (que j'ai oublié de mettre au premier thème…) **:** Les personnages de Yukiru ne m'appartiennent pas !

Total de mots sur ce thème : 100 pile !

* * *

Satoshi, assis sur un des bancs du parc, les yeux fermés, profitait du soleil des vacances d'été.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se frotter à sa jambe. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un chat. Fin, la queue légèrement plus touffue, au pelage doré. Le ventre, le cou et l'intérieur des pattes étaient blancs, ainsi qu'une marque en forme de croix sur la tête. L'animal sauta sur le banc, quémandant d'autre caressa, que l'humain lui offrit.

Satoshi se figea en voyant les yeux de l'animal. Dorés. Comme… ceux de… Krad ?! L'animal descendit et reprit sa route, laissant derrière lui un adolescent ahuri.

* * *

**_A qui le tour ? x)_**


	3. Fraise

**Thème :** « Fraise » de Angelyie. **Note :** Léger DaixSato

**Disclamer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Yukiru !

Mots : 100 !

* * *

Daisuké avait bien deux choses en commun avec With : il n'aimait pas la pluie et il était friand de fraises.

Là, il était coincé sous une averse, collé contre un mur, espérant ne pas mouiller son précieux paquet. Et il attendait quelqu'un, qui était visiblement en retard…

Ne tenant plus, il ouvrit son paquet et piocha dans son contenu. Une fraise. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre…

La personne attendue arriva en courant, s'arrêta près de lui, et avisa le paquet… vide ! Daisuké rougit, gêné. Son ami aux yeux bleus sourit, puis se pencha et lécha doucement les lèvres du jeune Niwa, qui avaient le goût des fraises disparues.

* * *

**Atlantos **: Voilà pour les fraises ! (C'est malin, j'ai faim, maintenant…==)

**Daisuké** ***étonné*** **:** T'as pas fait de truc sadique !

**Atlantos :** Je vois vraiment pas comment je pouvais faire du sadique avec des fraises !

**Dark :** Boaf ! T'aurais bien trouvé !

**Atlantos : Et je ne suis pas sadique !**

**Dark : **Combien de fois t'as failli me tuer ?!

**Atlantos :** Une… Deux… Pas tellement !

**Dark : Tu m'as tué dans **_**Chance ou piège**_** ! **

**Atlantos :** C'est pas moi ! C'est mon clavier qui a dérapé !

**Dark :** C'est ma main qui va dérapé !

*bruit de bagarre*

*SBALABLONGCK* {Ceci était un vol de wok qui a accidentellement atteint Dark}

**Daisuké :** Il est HS pour combien de temps ?

**Atlantos :** Une heure… Un peu moins, mon lancé était pas très précis…

* * *

**_Faites pas attention à la dispute, c'est devenu une habitude !_**

**_Angelyie, je sais pas si tu avais ça en tête, mais j'espère que ça t'a plu !_**

**_Proposez le thème suivant ! A bientôt !_**


	4. Dictionnaire

**Thème :** « Dictionnaire » proposé par Angelyie. **Note :** On peut y voir un léger SatoxRiku. (J'écrirai dessus, prochainement… Mais quand exactement, je sais pas ! XD)

**Disclamer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Yukiru !

Mots : 102 mots.

* * *

- Et c'est là que Dark a surgi d'entre les arbres et…

Et patati et patata… Ce discours, Riku le connaissait par cœur ! Mais ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était quand Risa, sa jumelle, s'y mettait aussi, activant son mode "fangirl en délire" !… Pitié ! Que quelqu'un les arrête…

- Que quelqu'un les arrête…

Riku tourna la tête et avisa Hiwatari, qui soupirait. Elle lui sourit, ils avaient pensé la même chose…

- **Et là… !**

Saéhara ne continua pas plus loin. Riku, dans un élan d'énervement intense, venait de lui balancer à la figure le dictionnaire anglo-japonais. Pour une fois que ce truc hyper lourd servait !

* * *

**_Quand je pense à un dico, c'est clair et net, c'est pour assommer quelqu'un ! XD_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

**_Prochain thème ?_**


	5. Photos

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis ravie que mes ptits drabbles vous plaisent ! Et désolée pour le retard !_

**Theme :** "Photo" par Angelyie

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi… *snif* (Mais à Yukiru.)

Mots : 113 !

* * *

Satoshi époussetait l'une des vieilles étagères qui ornaient les murs de la bibliothèque du collège. Jour de corvée, personne n'y échappe.

Son regard tomba sur un livre, glissé là comme par inattention, risquant de le détériorer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Par curiosité, il posa son chiffon et ouvrit l'ouvrage au hasard. Il était rempli de photos.

Des sorties, des fêtes, des délires en classe quand le professeur s'absentait, toutes ces images annotées, parfois prises en quatrième vitesse. Toutes des souvenirs.

Une photo attira plus son attention. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de collégiens assis sur les anciens bancs de la cour. Parmi eux se distinguait une personne.

Sa propre mère. Rio Hikari.

* * *

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _**

**_Je m'attelle à "Carnaval" ! And what will be the next ?_**


	6. Carnaval

**Thème:** „Carnaval" par niemand-ist-da

**Discl' :** Toujours toujours pas… *soupir*

Mots : 108 !

* * *

**- Laissez tomber ! Je ne la mettrais sous aucun prétexte !**

- Allez ! Juste pour une journée !

Saéhara, caméra à la main et immense sourire aux lèvres, filmait un Daisuké acculé au mur, cerné par quasiment toutes les filles de sa classe. Elles avaient fermement l'intention de lui faire porter le costume de Freedert...

- Juste pour aujourd'hui !…

De son côté, Daisuké n'en menait pas large. Il se sentait totalement incapable de se défendre, et Riku n'était pas là pour lui donner un coup de main. Miséricorde !…

- Vas-y Daisuké ! lança Saéhara. C'est juste pour Carnaval !

**- Même ! J'la mettrai pas !**

Et quand, une heure plus tard, Riku arriva, elle retrouva son petit-ami… en robe !

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce thème ! (J'ai mis longtemps à trouver !)_**

**_Merdre pour ceux qui passent les exams ! _**

**_Review ? Prochain thème ?_**


	7. Feuille

**Thème :** « Feuille », de Angelyie.

**Disclaimer :** Personne de m'appartient…

Mots : 101.

**_Note :_** Désolée d'avoir été autant en retard, mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire ! J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !  
Ce drabble pourrait aussi s'inscrire dans le recueil d'OS "Commando With" !

* * *

Bientôt débutera l'automne… With, perché près d'une fenêtre, imaginait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire…

Le matin, il fallait embêter Daisuké qui attrapait ses affaires à la dernière minute. Quoi de plus simple que de faire tomber les feuilles volantes d'un cahier posé en équilibre.

Le midi, cacher les feuilles d'algues dont Emiko se servait pour faire les makis.

L'après-midi, aller s'amuser à attraper les feuilles volantes dans les jardin.

Le soir, s'affaler sur les feuilles posées sur le bureau de Daisuké, ou encore mieux, sur son livre de Math pendant qu'il fait ses exercices !

_Que de belles activités en perspectives…  
_

_

* * *

**Q**_**_uel sera le prochain thème ?_**


	8. Soleil

_Oulala... Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je ne suis pas venue sur le fandom de D.N. Angel... C'est vrai que je suis plus chez Warriors (alias La Guerre des Clans), parce que l'inspiration va mieux... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas lâcher Daisuké&cie de sitôt ! Beaucoup d'histoires sont en préparation (Niark !) !_

**Thème :** « Soleil », by Angelyie, toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci beaucoup ! (Et encore désolée du retard ! TT)

**Disclaimer : **Personne ne m'appartient !

Mots : 107.

* * *

L'après-midi était ensoleillé, comme les jours d'avant et ceux qui suivront. Décidément, Daisuké adorait les vacances d'été, et le soleil qui rimait souvent avec. À défaut de pouvoir planter un hamac dans son jardin et profiter d'une bonne sieste à l'ombre des arbres, il sortit tant bien que mal une chaise longue, sous l'œil circonspect de Towa.

Il s'allongea tranquillement... et finit par s'endormir.

Un hurlement d'Emiko le réveilla en sursaut.

**- Dai... Dai-chan !... Mais...! **

Ne pouvant parler plus, elle tendit un miroir. Il découvrit avec horreur un ignoble coup de soleil sur le visage. Et il avait rendez-vous avec Riku-san le lendemain !...

Rectification : Daisuké _**détestait**_ le soleil !


End file.
